Captured
by xxxCattxxx
Summary: Will and Wulf are captured by the Sheriff's men but they don't know why! What does the Sheriff want and will they survive? It's better than it sounds! R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry these chapters will be very short but I will try to make every chapter interesting. **

**Any ideas for the future then please let me know!**

**xxxCattxxx**

Will Scarlet and Wulf were walking through the woods. They had been set the task of gathering fresh firewood as the rain that had come the previous night had dampened all the remaining firewood in the store, causing it to be unusable.

Will was like a big brother to Wulf, they had known each other ever since Wulf was born. Wulf seemed to be the only person that understood Will, everyone else just thought of him as a selfish, grumpy man who hated the rich. Ever since Robin had arrived and claimed himself leader of their small group, he had brought out the worst in Will, as every time the two were within shouting distance of each other they would start arguing over something, sometimes it was whether it was sunny or rainy that day. Whilst Will hated arguing with Robin he could never tell him the reason for his undying hate for the fellow man. Everyone presumed it was because Robin was rich and Will was not but they had no idea how wrong they were. The sound of Wulf's voice interrupted his trail of thought.

"There doesn't seem to be much firewood around here!" stated Wulf. "Maybe we should try going east where the forest is thicker, then there maybe some usable wood there."

"You're right. Lets go." replied the older man glancing down at Wulf with a half-hearted smile on his face. Wulf smiled back and then set off again, eastward. Will followed chuckling to himself as he saw what a good time Wulf was having. Will did not like doing chores or assignments, unlike his small friend who enjoyed making himself useful. One day Fanny would tell him that the only reason she sent him on errands was to keep him out of her way, not to make him happy but she and Will were to content with the way things were turning out that she saw no need to even mention it.

As Will moved deeper into Sherwood forest, it became increasingly darker and a thin layer of mist was starting to settle. He suddenly realized that Wulf was not with him any longer.. He started to quicken his pace, hurrying down the same track that Wulf had followed.

"Wulf!" he called, starting to get worried. "Wulf where are you buddy. Come on stop playing games!" When there as no reply Will started running until he got to a clearing. It was deadly silent in the clearing. This surprised Will because when he usually came to this clearing he could normally hear the sound of bird song or the occasional insect. Not even a mouse scurried or an owl flew. Nothing. He strained his ears trying to pick up even the faintest noises, but again he heard nothing. He was about to turn back, assuming that he had gone the wrong way at some point when he thought he heard what sounded like a muffled shout. He stopped, facing the in direction in which the sound had come from. But there was still nothing to be seen apart from tall oak trees and the odd scrub. He was about to dismiss it, thinking it was his imagination when the noise sounded again. This time he knew that he was not imagining things.

"Who's there?" he called into the now growing darkness. At first there was no reply but then from the direction that the noise came from, came the sound of crunching leaves. Will was just about to shout something annoying at Wulf but then he saw what was coming towards him.

A party of the Sheriff's men were coming towards him, but his attention was not drawn to something else. Just behind the men was Wulf. He was being pushed along by one of the men with a knife at his back. Will gasped as he saw Wulf's terrified expression. He drew his sword and started waving it around making sure that no one could get to him.

The men stopped about one hundred feet away. One man stepped forward, also drawing out his sword.

"Put down the sword!" the man commanded but Will only tightened his grip on it. He kept glancing at Wulf making sure that the men didn't try to hurt him.

"Never!" he shouted back, swinging the sword threateningly at the men to ward them off.

"Look I really don't have time for this! Drop you weapon or my friend here will kill the child!" the man snapped. Just then the man that had the knife pulled Wulf close to him and put the knife at his throat. Will glanced from Wulf to the lead man.

"Just let him go. He has done nothing wrong!" Will tried to reason with them but the man who had Wulf just applied a little pressure to the knife causing Wulf to gasp as the knife cut his skin slightly. Will looked desperately at the man and then dropped his sword. The lead man smiled in delight and moved closer to him. Will noticed that the man was being very cautious of him but when he got close to Will's abandoned sword he kicked it out of the way and then hurried up to Will and pointed the sword at him again.

"Turn around!" the man ordered. Will did as he was told. The man pushed him to the ground and then took Will's hands and tied them with rope behind his back. When Will tried to wriggle out of the rope the man only tied the rope tighter. Will could start to feel the blood supply to his hands being cut off. He was then pulled up by his hair so he was standing. He then felt a knife being placed at his back and he decided to do what his captors commanded. He was pushed along side Wulf and the two looked at each other, Wulf's terrified expression was now mirrored in Will's face too. He could clearly see the cut mark on Wulf's neck where his captor had put the knife. Will tried to reassure him by smiling but he knew that it was no use.

They walked on for what seemed like ages before they broke the cover of the trees. Ahead loomed the Sheriff's castle.

_**Please Read and Review.**_

_**Let me know what you think**_

_**xxx :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this has taken so long to put up but I have been very busy lately but I have been writing a bit of this everyday. So I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**

Robin Hood had been doing his usual daily routine: get up, eat, go to the river to wash, then help around the camp to see what needed to be done. But today, Robin was uneasy. He was supposed to meet with John, Bull and Will to discuss a plan to stop the Sheriff, but Will had never showed.

Robin saw Bull making some new arrows for battle. He went over to him.

"Bull, have you seen Will at all?" he asked.

"No," Bull looked up and stopped what he was doing, his face showing that he was deeply in thought. "Come to mention it, I haven't seen young Will since yesterday, when he went off to collect firewood with Wulf. I haven't seen Wulf either."

Robin closed his eyes and prayed that nothing had happened to either of them. He always regretted arguing with Will, he didn't understand why the young man hated him so much. He could understand that he might hate him for coming from a rich background but it seemed more personal than that, like something that Robin had done personally to offend Will.

"Do you think something has happened to them?" asked Bull, pulling Robin out of his thoughts. Robin thought for a moment then answered.

"I hope not"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were shoved roughly into a small cell, there hands were unbound and they were left in the dark. Will sat down, lent against a wall. He heard shuffling to his right and out of the gloom he could make our the tiny form of Wulf. He reached out and pulled Wulf close to him, the boy snuggled up to Will, gripping him tightly.

"Will, I'm scared...what are they going to do to us?" the boy asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I'll protect you." Will replied, comforting Wulf. Wulf laid his head on Will's chest. He was exhausted. He let Will's steady heartbeat send him slowly to sleep.

Will could not get to sleep, he didn't know whether it was because of fear or restlessness, but he didn't like the idea of being in the Sheriff's dungeons at all. He didn't know what they wanted or what they would do to him and Wulf. He didn't care what they did to him but he didn't want Wulf to get hurt, but the thing that worried him the most was the fact that he may not be able to protect Wulf. He was only a boy and he had so much to live for. He would be a fine warrior some day, but now he may never make it that far.

Will hated to think it, but they really needed Robin right now, but he wasn't sure whether anyone had even noticed that they were missing. He hoped so. He was meant to attend a meeting with Robin, Bull and John that morning so they were bound to know that something was up when he never showed, and Fanny would realise sooner or later that her son was missing. But he couldn't help thinking that was the reason for their capture, so that they could be used as hostages against Robin and the rest of them. He knew Robin would think of something, he had to. Not just for his safety but for Wulf's and everyone in his band of merry men.

Eventually Will was so exhausted that he finally went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was later on that day when Robin raised the alarm. He called for a gathering in the centre of the area.

"It has come to my attention that, Will Scarlet and the boy Wulf have not returned here yet. I sent them out yesterday to collect some firewood and they have not come back. So," he paused. "I want everyone to form their own search parties and find them." everyone started to move away. "A word of warning," He called. "They may have been taken by the Sheriff's men, which means the soldiers might still be lurking around. Always make sure that you are armed and ready to defend yourself and anyone who is in your party. That's it... you may go now!"

Everyone filed away accept for Fanny. The red head walked up to him, a grim expression on her face. Her eyes were red and swollen which showed that she had been crying. He sympathized for her, it must be hard having one of her sons go missing. There was nothing worse in Robin's opinion than a grieving mother for her lost child.

"Robin" she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Find my son. Bring him home safely, please."

"I will do whatever I can to help the young boy." he replied, trying to sound reassuring, but failed as he too had a hint of doubt and sorrow in his voice.

_What if they were too late, what if the only thing they could bring home was the bodies of their fellow companions. _Thought Robin gravely.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this. As I have said on many different Fanfics that I have written: if you would like the fic to end a certain way then please tell me your ideas via a PM or review and I will always take them into consideration as I am generally making this fic up as I go along so I haven't decided on an ending yet.**

**xxxCattxxx**


End file.
